Concealed Truths
by theoofoof
Summary: A story of secrets, jealousy and resolution. Post-ep for 3x02. Two-parter. Galex.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Concealed Truths**  
>Fandom: <strong>Ashes to Ashes  
><strong>CharactersPairings: **Gene/Alex  
><strong>Rating: <strong>18/M/NC-17 – naughty.  
><strong>Warnings: <strong>Contains scenes of a sexual nature.  
><strong>Summary: <strong> A story of secrets, jealousy and resolution. Post-ep for 3x02. Two-parter. Galex.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ashes to Ashes. If I did, we'd have had a different ending! The franchise and its characters belong to Kudos and BBC and I am not making any money from writing this.

**Author's Note: **Okay, I was thinking about Ashes to Ashes 3x02 the other night and my muse came up with this idea, which was cemented after a sneaky re-watch of said episode. I did try and tell my muse that I already had 2 fics on the go, but I think it's trying to get as much out of me as possible before I go back to Uni in September and there's no time to write. So you've got this. It will only be short...probably only 2 chapters. The rating is there for a reason: there will be smut later on in this fic, so as the great Gene Hunt once said, "if you don't like it, don't watch" or in this case 'read'.

Thanks to **_Gene'sGirl13 _**and **_Harri83_** for their help with this – they've been fantastic as usual; putting up with my inane questions and comments, my frustrations and moans! I'm sure they've got better things to do than listen to me but they still make time to assist me.

**Chapter 1**

You know, it's weird. You think you have all your emotions tucked neatly into a little corner of your brain where you can manage them. You become confident that you are in control. You know the rules: you can look, but you can't touch, and you really are okay with that. Or so it seems. You're okay until someone else can look AND touch. Then the situation doesn't seem okay anymore. Then the door on that little corner of your brain bursts wide open and the emotions come flooding out.

That's what happened to me earlier tonight. Elaine Dowling just swanned in to _our _local, walked right up to Gene, batted her eyelashes, put an arm round his neck and kissed him. Right on the lips. I felt sick. I felt nausea rise up like a wave but I had to sit there and pretend that it was all okay. Although I'm sure some of my true feelings snuck onto my face. But none of this lot would see it and recognise it for what it was. None except Shaz maybe, but she's too busy celebrating to notice.

I can't stay in here much longer, watching him boast to Ray, Terry and Bammo about his prowess with women. I order a bottle of red wine from Luigi and say goodnight and well done to Shaz, before sloping off to the sanctuary of my flat.

* * *

><p>My eyes scan the same words on the page in front of me for the fourth time. I'm attempting to read but my thoughts are being consumed by thoughts of Gene and that...that harlot from the dating agency. For the past couple of months I've been telling myself that I'm happy with our friendship just the way it is. That I don't need anything else. But it's rapidly becoming apparent that I do need something else, something more. But if I wasn't willing to take that step then I could hardly expect him to be alone for the rest of his life. I could hardly expect for him to never want more than friendship with someone. I shake my head and try to expel the images of their kiss from my brain. I turn back to my book,<p>

'_...we moved closer. I could feel the heat of his breath on my mouth. He was going to kiss me and my body was responding. Almost swooning from his nearness, I closed my eyes then his tongue was in my mouth and mine was in his...'_

Oh for Christ's sake! Is there no escape? Fate is certainly conspiring against me tonight. I see them again; her kissing him and him letting her, even putting his arm round her to anchor her to him. I slam my book closed and put it forcefully on the table; exchanging it for my wine. It's no use; I think the image of the two of them will be burned onto my brain forever and a day. Hopefully I'll never have to see her again...unless he calls her. Oh God what if he calls her? Starts dating her? Does Gene Hunt actually date? Could I cope if he did actually ask her out?

The loud banging on my front door disrupts my thoughts and almost causes me to drop my wine glass in shock. I place it down on the coffee table next to my discarded book and let out a frustrated sigh; only one person knocks like that,

"Open up! Police!" And it is the one person I don't want to see right now.

"Piss off!" I yell through the door.

"Open this bloody door Bolly, or I swear ter God I will break it down."

"You do and you'll be paying Luigi for the repairs," I shoot back.

"Fine! 'Ave it yer own way!" I move back from the door preparing for it to come flying off its hinges, Gene behind it in a cloud of dust. But, much to my surprise there is no banging or crashing, only the wound of footsteps retreating down the stairs. Ha! I win! He's taken the hint and I can get back to wallowing in self pity. With that thought I headed back to my trashy novel and wine. I got through another two and a half paragraphs when I hear a noise outside my door. I stop, put my book down and listen closely. The creak of a floorboard, the wiggle of a door handle, the jingle of a key in the lock and before I can even react, Gene is stood in front of me, bold as brass.

"What the..? This is breaking and entering, y'know!" He lifts his hand slowly and I notice Luigi's spare key dangling from his right hand.

"S'not breakin' an' enterin' if yer've got a key Bolls," he states with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"A key which you most probably stole!"

"Borrowed"

"Without the owner's knowledge?" Gene sidesteps the question with ease,

"Why d'yer disappear Bolls?" he asks, but I don't want to go down that road right now, so I stick to my original point.

"You can't just waltz in here whenever you want! It's a violation of trust," I argue, standing up to face him.

"Yeh. An' so's snoopin' around in my past ter 'elp that rubber 'eeled, pencil neck." His voice is softer than it had been in the restaurant; more disappointed than annoyed.

"I didn't..." Gene gives me a look,

"Don't lie ter me Bolly. I found the files in yer desk."

"I mean...it's not about Keats...or you even. I knew Sam Tyler; I need to know how he died." I don't feel the need to mention it's so I can work out how to get home from this bullet-induced coma I am experiencing. No, that can of worms is best left un-opened.

"Yer know 'ow 'e died. Put 'is car in the river chasin' some blaggers. There's nothin' else ter tell."

"But why didn't he wait for you? Why do you guys have no contact with Annie anymore? Why is the report redacted?"

"I don't know Bolls! Why is the bloody grass green? Y'know, contrary to popular opinion I don't have all the flamin' answers."

"But you won't even trust me with the ones you do have?" I raise my voice to compete with his. He turns and walks away from me. "Where are you going? I've not finished."

"Well if yer expecting me ter pour out me 'eart ter yer then I'm goin' ter need somethin' considerably stronger than that 'ouse rubbish."

* * *

><p>I hear him rummaging about in my kitchen and he returns moments later with a bottle of whiskey and a glass. He shrugs out of his jacket, removes his tie, unfastens his top button, and seats himself on the sofa. I wonder if I should prompt him, but he quickly shows me there's no need. Taking a deep breath, he begins,<p>

"A call came through on the radio, armed blag at a jeweller's on Market Street. I weren't in the office, so Sam rushed out ahead sending Ray ter find me. Ray told 'im ter wait, but 'e didn't listen. Never did, that was one of 'is problems. Little bit like you in that respect." I give him an unimpressed look and after a rather large swig of his drink he continues, "Me an' Ray went after 'em in one car, Chris and Annie in another. 'E radioed ter say the two getaway cars had split up, so I told Chris ter follow the second one, and I stuck wi' Sam. I could see 'is car in the distance. 'E were right behind 'em, but they were weaving all over the place, trying ter lose 'im. I remember radioin' tellin' 'im ter be careful. And d'yer know what 'e said, cheeky sod? He said, 'Don't worry about it Guv, we all know I'm a better driver than you.' Those were the last words 'e ever said ter me Alex. Don't really know what 'appened then, but the next thing, 'is car were in the air doin' a pretty shit impression o' Eddie the Eagle, before landin' in the river. Investigation concluded 'e must've 'it a rock or somethin' that flipped the car, but we dunno fer sure."

"Ray told me once that you never recovered his body," I tell him, hoping I don't sound accusatory.

"By the time me an' Ray got there, the driver's door was open an' Sam were gone. 'E must've opened it before passin' out an' been dragged away by the current. We searched the river several times; wi' divers an' all sorts. Even tried further downstream, but there were nothin'. I didn't want ter give up Bolls, but the Super put 'is foot down. Said Tyler were a good copper but 'e couldn't justify the time or the resources for the search." Somehow, during Gene's speech, my hand had found its way across to his and was now placed gently over it. I give it a light squeeze,

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

"Yer don't need ter be sorry. Weren't your fault. Were mine."

"What? How on earth do you work that out?"

"If I'd 'ave bin in the office that morning instead o' nursin' me 'angover in the canteen, 'e wouldn't 'ave 'ad ter go after 'em on 'is own, and 'e'd still be alive."

"Or you'd both be dead," I point out.

"Not wi' my drivin' skills. Nah, the truth is that if I 'adn't been so selfishly caught up in me marriage problems and been out drinkin' the night before 'e'd still be 'ere and Annie wouldn't 'ate me."

"I'm sure she doesn't hate you, Guv."

"Said I gave up on 'im; that I didn't try 'ard enough wi' the Super. Maybe she's right, maybe I didn't. But me 'ands were tied. I wanted nothin' more than ter find his body Bolls. Fer 'er. She refused ter accept 'e were dead, didn't even come ter 'is memorial, chose ter believe that 'e were off somewhere wi' memory loss. When I didn't agree, she resigned from the force and told me in no uncertain terms that she never wanted ter see me again."

"Oh Guv." There is no doubt in my mind that what Gene is telling me is the truth. The raw emotion in his voice isn't something you could fake.

"I don't know why the report in ter 'is death 'as been messed wi'. Might 'ave somethin' ter do wi' the investigation in ter the actual robbery. They were 'ard as nails those scumbags; 'ad serious underworld connections. But there's some things even the Gene Genie doesn't get told. What I do know Bolls, is that Keats thinks I killed 'im and is determined ter convince everyone around me that I did too. When I found Tyler's jacket in yer desk, I thought 'e'd got ter yer, thought yer believed 'im."

"I'm sorry," I tell him, a tear trickling down my face; how could I ever have doubted this man. "I'll admit, Keats planted seeds of doubt in my mind about your story, but I never thought of you as a murderer. Keats is..."

"A prick?" Gene offers and I can't help but smile,

"He's a lot like the officers from back ho-, from my old station; doing things by the book, etc. After everything that happened with Mac and Operation Rose, maybe I got carried away." My blood begins to boil at the thought of Keats trying to bring Gene down and I am ashamed at the ease at which I let him get into my head.

"Yeh yer did."

"Well if you'd told me all this from the start we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Well if yer weren't such a determined pair o' stockin's we wouldn't be in this mess either," he points out.

"We've both made mistakes Guv, but, if we stick together, we're unbreakable remember. Keats'll be gone soon enough."

"I doubt it Bolls. CID's past isn't exactly skeleton free."

"Well whatever Keats finds, we'll deal with it. Together."

"Plus, 'e wants ter get in ter yer knickers."

"I beg your pardon?" I ask, nearly choking on my wine.

"Keats. Oh come on, don't tell me yer 'adn't noticed."

"No, I hadn't" I say, thinking about it. He's been very nice to me, charming even but he wouldn't...would he? My skin crawls at the thought.

"Lot o' bloody good that degree in psycho-twattery 'as done yer then!" he quips.

"Oh shut up!" I hear Gene chuckle beside me. I'm glad someone is amused by the situation. Suddenly Gene sits forward,

"Right then Bolls," he announces, slamming his tumbler down on the coffee table, "your turn." I'm confused,

"Pardon?"

"I've answered all yer questions, now yer can answer some o' mine." I pale slightly, wondering what he'll ask, and take a large mouthful of wine. "Why d'yer leave tonight?"

"I was tired, had a headache coming on," I lie, hoping he'll believe me and let it drop. Unfortunately for me he doesn't; my lie is as see through as the glass in my hand,

"So yer came up 'ere and instead o' doin' the sensible thing an' goin' ter bed, yer opened another bottle o' wine and started to read in this dim light? Don't buy it. Try again." I sigh, defeated,

"I just didn't want to stay down there tonight, okay?" It's not technically a lie. Just a watered down version of the truth.

"Why?" he presses.

"Guv, please!" I beg. I've had too much wine to have this conversation. I'm liable to say something reckless or stupid.

"Why?" He's getting impatient now; I can tell by his tone of voice. When I don't answer, he continues, "Cos yer see, I've bin tryin' me 'and at this psychiatry bollocks yer always goin' on about an' I've got a theory." I look up at him sceptically, is he really going to try and analyse me? "I think yer were jealous." I splutter my wine; Oh God he knows!

"I...what?"

"Yeh. Yer were jealous that I was seein' some action when yer've not seen any fer a while."I breathe a small sigh of relief that my secret is still intact, before the meaning of his words sink in and I become affronted at the insinuation.

"What do you mean, I haven't had any action for a while? How the hell would you know?"

"It's nowt ter be ashamed o' Bolls. Everyone 'as dry patches. Well, at least I assume they do, I wouldn't know." His words wind me up and something snaps inside me. All that compressed anger, not only about Elaine, but about Jeanette and even Jackie Queen has been released and he gets it both barrels. I jump to my feet and turn on him.

"No, you'd rather get with any little trollop that shows even the slightest interest in you!" He sinks back into the sofa; alarmed at my outburst. His eyes bore into mine and I watch as what could only be described as realisation dawns on his face. Damn his moments of amazing perception. He leans forward,

"Bolly-"

"Don't Gene. Just don't," and I turn on my heel and practically run to my bedroom, slamming the door behind me. I slide to a sitting position and pull my knees up to my chest; what have I done? I could tell by the look in his eyes that he'd worked out the real reason I had left the restaurant earlier. I've really made a complete arse out of myself; the embarrassment is crushing, and I have a horrible feeling that he isn't going to let this go. And I'm right. A knock on the door, the complete opposite of the one earlier.

"Are yer goin' ter come out or am I goin' ter 'ave ter come in there; because either way, we are goin' ter talk about this."


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews on the first chapter - you're all very kind. Here's the second (and final) part...complete with the promised smut. Hope you enjoy. Thanks again to Gene'sGirl13 and Harri83 for all their help!**  
><strong>

**Chapter 2**

_Previously..._

_"Are yer goin' ter come out or am I goin' ter 'ave ter come in there; because either way, we are goin' ter talk about this."_

"Go away Gene!" Why am I yelling at him? Because I'm embarrassed and being angry with him is the only way I can maintain my dignity. Funny how I can answer my own questions most of the time, but can't seem to prevent myself from doing and saying stupid things.

"Alex." I know that tone; he wasn't taking no for an answer. He was not making an idle threat. He would carry out his ultimatum. I know there is no avoiding the issue. I've made my bed and now I'm going to have to lie in it. Sighing, I stand and open the door before moving back to sit on my bed. He follows me in but doesn't join me. He stands awkwardly, unsure of his place in this, my domain. "Think I might 'ave ter change me assessment slightly," he comments. "Yer are jealous, but not because I'm seein' action and yer aren't, but because I'm seein' action wi' someone 'oo isn't you." I am suddenly thankful that the room is dark; the only light coming from the street outside; it hides my blush. When I don't say anything he presses me further, "Alex?"

"YES! Yes, you're right okay? I am jealous!" I'm standing again now pacing up and down, tears stinging my eyes. I know I should stop, but I can't, I'm like a woman possessed. The floodgates have been opened and there's no stopping me. I continue my rant, "And do you want to know why, 'Gene'?" I waggle my fingers just because I know it winds him up. "Because I've been with you for two and a half years; I've stood by you, I've helped you and supported you and all I get is half arsed insults and cheap innuendo but a woman who you've known for all of five minutes gets more affection from you! I'm jealous that she got to kiss you and that you kissed back! I'm jealous because she's had something that I never will: You. There, you happy now?"

"No," he says simply and stalks towards me. I step backwards but after a couple paces I feel the wall behind me. Gene is still advancing on me and there's nowhere for me to go. My breath hitches as he stops, his face a mere inch from mine. He lifts his hand to my cheek and wipes away a stray tear. Before I know what's happening, he's leaning over and pressing his lips to mine. He's slow and deliberate; not at all what I imagined our first kiss to be. But it's good. I shudder at the electricity that shoots down my spine and let out a soft moan. I am just about to respond when he pulls away and smiles. "Happy now."

"Gene..." I begin but I have no clue what to say. Luckily for me, Gene doesn't seem interested in talking.

"I want you Bolly. 'Ave done since yer first arrived. The innuendo an' the teasin' was cos I didn't think yer'd ever feel the same. But it appears I were wrong. So fer once in yer life jus' do as I tell yer, shut yer lipstick...an' kiss me." With his order my last vestige of self-control disappears and I launch myself at him, flinging my arms around his neck and crushing his mouth against mine. My tongue thrusts into his mouth, running over his teeth and palate. I drink him in, a musky taste, a mixture of cigarettes and whiskey, that is undeniably masculine and distinctly Gene. Our kiss grows in intensity by the second. He winds his strong arms around me drawing me closer. His hands slide down my back and clutch my buttocks through the denim of my jeans, hoisting me up. I wrap my legs around him to bring us even closer together. Using the wall to help keep me in position, Gene sneaks his hands between us and grabs the bottom of my jumper, inching it up my body and over my head. "Gorgeous," he rasps.

He unfastens the clasp of my bra and he stares for a moment licking his lips. Oh boy, he looks like a kid in a sweet shop who's finally going to get what he wants and is savouring the anticipation of the first bite. Suddenly he drops his mouth to the underside of my breast. I gasp a little and then let out a low, shuddering moan when his mouth latches onto my nipple. His other hand pays attention to the other one, first running his thumb over it, then cupping the whole breast and squeezing slightly, and then lightly twisting the nub between his thumb and forefinger. His tongue is laving my other nipple and then sucking on it alternately.

"Mmmmm", he vibrates against the nipple. I almost choke on the sensation that causes, the vibrations coursing straight to my uterus. I whimper. "Tell me," he breathes against my breast before laving the nipple again. I am beyond coherent thought at this point and just tell him what I can croak out,

"Har...harder." He scrapes his teeth over the nipple, causing me to yelp and then latches on with vigour, his hand coming up to support the underside of my breast and squeeze gently, while his mouth suckles, slow, but sooo hard. My head falls back against the wall and I moan,

"Oh yeh!" Gene lets my nipple go with a small pop and moves back to look at me. I slide back to the floor, and feel his erection brush against me. My hands reach up to unbutton his shirt. My fingers are clumsy, but I get there eventually, slipping it off his shoulders. I'm surprised to find him bare-chested; he's opted to go without a vest today. I run my hands down from his broad shoulders to his belt buckle. I unfasten his belt and slide his zip down, brushing his arousal; he's hot and heavy and, oh boy, it's all for me. I hook my fingers into the elastic of his boxers and pull them down gently. My first glimpse of naked Gene and it doesn't disappoint; he's gorgeous. I stare at his impressive erection and watch it twitch and grow harder under my gaze. I blink slowly, wrapping my hand around him, stroking from root to tip. I delight in the grunting sound of pleasure this causes. I repeat my movement a few times until I feel wetness and glance down. A small drop of precum has collected at his tip. I swipe my thumb over it, spreading it and it's Gene's turn to moan,

"Awww, Bolls!" I could admire his endowment all night but I can't wait any longer. I lift my hands to Gene's chest and push lightly. He gets the messages and steps backwards. When the back of his legs hit the bed he looks at me quizzically,

"Sit," I order and he complies. I drop to my knees and Gene's eyes widen in response.

"Bolls. Yer don't 'ave ter...Awww fuck!" he growls as my tongue touches him. I hum as I lap the fluid off the head with my tongue. I revel in the hiss that comes from him. I look up and make eye contact, opening my mouth and slowly but steadily take his shaft into my mouth. A long moan comes from his throat and he reaches out to grab the post at the foot of my bed with one hand, the other wrapping into my hair. I wrap my hand around the bottom again and move gently up and down, flattening my tongue along the underside and swishing back and forth. The grunts, groans and hisses coming from him urge me on. I feel myself get wetter in response to his excitement. I grab his rear end and slide down on him as far as I can go. His breath is ragged. He feels like soft silk over steel. The head hits the back of my throat and I stop breathing. Then I take a deep breath through my nose. Before I can think about it and change my mind, I relax my throat, tilt my chin up and push . . . and feel him sliding down my throat. Once he passes my tongue, it's easy the rest of the way. I don't' stop until my nose is buried in his wiry hair. My jaw aches a little but it's worth it. I squeeze my lips tight, release them and slide back a little and he is screaming my name,

"Aleeeeex! Oh Jesus, Alex!" I slide back and down again.

"Oh god, no one's ever...aahh Christ .. oh god ..." A few more sucks and he grasps my head gently and pulls me back, "Bolls, if yer carry on, I'm going to come...I don't want . . . not yet..." I don't want him to come either, not yet. I have other plans for that hard hunk of flesh between his legs. I want it between mine. I stand up and step to the side and crawl onto the bed on all fours. Reaching the centre, I flop down on my back, one arm reaching toward him. He has craned his neck around to watch my progress. He flips around and crawls up to straddle me. Leaning down and pinning my arms beside my head, he captures my lips in his for another slow, wet kiss with lots of tongue. He keeps this up until I am squirming and gasping for air.

His left hand releases me to wander down over my side and I immediately start running my hand over his chest and shoulders. He makes his way over my hip and into the juncture between my thighs as he stares into my eyes, watching every little reaction as I twitch and gasp. God help me, his fingers are playing in my swollen folds now, separating them and rubbing back and forth.

"Hoo, hoo, hoo," escapes me with every brush of his fingers. He moves down and raises my legs, putting his face between my thighs and looks up to make eye contact, asking my permission. I nod. I don't seem to be able to speak at the moment. A second later he dives down and jams his tongue between my swollen lips. That long talented tongue snakes it way inside and does a dance around my walls. I shriek at the sensation that streaks through me and buck my hips. One of his hands comes up to hold me down as he slows and laps me from bottom to top, sucking my wetness from each lip. His tongue moves up to find my hidden bundle of nerves and circle it mercilessly. Two fingers slide easily inside and tilt toward my front walls. Sparks. If I look down, I'm sure I'll see sparks flying out from between my legs each time his tongue sweeps around my nub, setting off an electric tingle through my belly. I hear myself as my groans escalate to an embarrassing volume. Then I feel my abdomen melt into a puddle of warm goo.

"Oh yeah, yeah, oh yeah, right there. Oh Gene!"

He stops circling with his tongue and sucks my clit into his mouth, sucking, releasing, sucking, releasing. The bolts of pleasure that fly through my body are exquisite and jarring and send me tumbling over the edge. I shriek once,

"Aaaaahhhhh, yyyeeesss!" And I explode. The spasms are hard, intense and start in my vagina. From there they move to my uterus and they ripple out over my abdomen and through my whole body, forcing my hips to buck, my back to arch, and my head to thrash back and forth. It is a long, keening, intense orgasm. Just pure sensation rocking my body from head to toe. "Geeeeeennnnnneeeeee! Oh shit! Ahh, yeah! Ahh, yeah! Ooooooooohhhhhhh."

He slides up my body, dragging his skin against mine. His eyes are dark, his lids heavy. I feel his hard cock teasing the wetness between my thighs. I shudder.

"Oh God Gene! Fuck me. Please. I want you inside me." I see a smirk form on his face,

"Yer wish is my command Lady Bolls." I tilt my hips upwards and he guides himself into me. He slides in slowly, steadily. I groan low, feeling his head hit my cervix. He smiles at me and retreats almost all the way then plunges back in, grinding his hips into mine. He does twice more before beginning to steadily thrust into me; deep, long, hard strokes but still at a slow pace. The room is silent except for our escalating moans. He is stoking me slow but steady. I can feel myself climbing towards the peak again. I want it; I want it bad. I want to take him with me.

"Faster," I pant. He nods and begins increases his pace steadily until he is slamming into me, my hips bouncing on the mattress from the impact. I lift my legs, squeezing his waist tight between thighs and try to meet his thrusts, but he is going too fast now. I just lay there in a wash of sensation, trying to keep my eyes open. His sweat is beading on his neck and face and I brace myself with my hands on his biceps. I can no longer meet his thrusts, I can no longer hold on. My legs slip off his waist. And I am thrashing like a mad woman under his persistent assault. Shrieks and moans are echoing off the walls as I lose control of my voice too. "Whoa, whoa, oh God, oh God, Gene. I'm gonna...gonna come again." I feel him shift up away from my body and howl in protest. But he quickly winds his arms under my legs, catching the backs of my knees in the crooks of his elbows and surging forward. His first thrust after that drives him deeper into me, so deep. He's still hitting my clit with his pubic bone each time he crashes into me, but from the bottom now. Three strokes like this and the tremors starts. I scream his name as I feel the world swirl around me and my universe exists only in my body as I ripple with wave after wave of pleasure. My eyes close in spite of my best attempts to keep them open. "Ahhhhhh! Ohhhhhh! Awww, fuuuuuck! Oh Yeeesss, Yeeesss! Oh God, Oh God, Oh Goooodddd!"

He doesn't slow down his pounding as my internal walls furiously grab at his cock. He just keeps slamming and grinding into me as I ride out the waves. I open my eyes just in time to see his lips pull back into a grimace of pain/pleasure. He emits a low growl as his body jerks with the force of his orgasm as he empties himself into me.

"Ooooh fuck Bolls. Shit! Ahhhhhhhh!" He's still trembling as he loosens his grip on my legs and lets them fall to the bed. Then he collapses onto me, panting into my shoulder as he tries to catch his breath. "Bloody 'ell Bolls. If I'd known I'd get a shag like that I'd 'ave kissed some random woman months ago!"

"I take it you enjoyed then?" I ask, wondering what this means for us now. Did he think I was just after a one night thing? Was he? Or could we be something more? The thought recurs from earlier; does Gene Hunt actually date? He rolls off me, propping himself up on his elbow and flashes me a rare smile,

"O' course I enjoyed it. Bloody amazin'. Feel a bit o' a shit though Bolls." I gaze at him, puzzled. "Shoulda taken yer on a date before gettin' in ter yer knickers," he clarifies. "Maybe I could take yer out one night? If yer want to that is?" He sounds almost nervous, and I bite my lip to stop the chuckle that threatened to spoil the moment. "It probably won't be 'roast fois whatsit', or whatever the 'ell yer said yer favourite meal were, but it'll be good grub. What d'yer say?"

"I think that sounds wonderful." As he leans down and captures my lips with his once again, I guess I've got my answer; it seems that Gene Hunt does in fact date after all.

**THE END**

**A/N: **Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review.**  
><strong>


End file.
